NGENES
by Anggara Dobby
Summary: Kata Bang H. Rhoma Irama, hidup tanpa cinta itu bagai taman tak berbunga. Kata Jongin, hidup tanpa cinta itu bagai video hentai tanpa ikkeh-ikkeh kimochi. Dan bagi Sehun, hidup tanpa cinta itu... ngenes. Kayak hidupnya tanpa Luhan. [HUNHAN/ABSURD/BOYSLOVE]


**NGENES**

 **©Anggara Dobby**

 **Cast :** Oh Sehun, Lu Han, and others.

 **Warning : Konten homo, Receh, Bahasa non-baku, harsh word, Alay, Agak angst gimana gitu, DLDR.**

* * *

.

.

 _Fanfict ini saya dedikasikan untuk para HHs yang sedang berkabung (khususnya saya). Semoga kalian terhibur, kawan seperjuanganku. Mengheningkan cipta dimulai—eh._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Kata orang, hidup tanpa cinta itu gak ada maknanya.

Kata Bang Hj. Rhoma Irama, hidup tanpa cinta itu bagai taman tak berbunga. _Heeey, begitulah kata para pujangga. Hobah._

Kata Mbak Inul, hidup tanpa cinta itu bagai sayur tanpa kuah, tanpa garam.

Kata Mas Karyo —tukang bakso depan kost— , hidup tanpa cinta itu bagai bakso tanpa daging.

Kata Bang Paijo —driver Gojek yang sering mangkal deket kost— , hidup tanpa cinta itu bagai motor tanpa ban. Gak bisa jalan. Salam satu aspal! –lah—

Kata Jongin, hidup tanpa cinta itu bagai video bokep tanpa suara desahan. Hampa. Eh, tapi kata dia, hidup tanpa duit itu lebih hampa. Apalagi kalo tanggal tua, jangankan mie instan, makan bumbu indomie aja nggak bisa. Akhirnya, dia harus puasa sampe ada yang ngasih donasi buat perutnya.

Kata Chanyeol, hidup tanpa cinta itu bagai… hidup tanpa Baekhyun. Kurang sedap, kurang nikmat, kurang bahagia. Ah, udahlah, abaikan aja sutet bekasi ini.

Lalu, kata Sehun, hidup tanpa cinta itu… _**ngenes**_.

Ngenes berasal dari kata enas ngenas me-nge-nas-kan, yang memiliki arti menyedihkan, memilukan, menimbulkan rasa pedih hati—menurut KBBI. Itu artinya, ngenes itu emang udah bener-bener sedih, bikin perih, taraf pilunya udah kronis. Orang-orang lemah yang punya nasib mengenaskan, biasanya akan memilih minum oplosan baygon rasa jeruk dan soffel rasa lavender buat mengakhiri kengenesannya. Padahal dengan cara kayak gitu, baru sampe liang kubur juga malaikat udah gebukin dia, ditendang, diusir dari alam kubur. Lebih ngenes 'kan? udah di bumi nasib ngenes, di alam kubur kaga diterima, _ckck_ … mau pindah kemana lo, cuk? Meikarta?

Makanya sengenes-ngenesnya Sehun, dia ogah bunuh diri.

Walau nyatanya, dia sering diem-diem berencana mau minum oplosan wipol feat soklin lantai yang dua rebuan (biasa, anak kost emang low budget). Tapi baru nyium baunya aja, Sehun udah mabok. Akhirnya dia batal bunuh diri dan tetap menjalani hidup dengan penuh keikhlasan.

 _Btw_ , Sehun yang punya muka dingin dan berhati baja (ceileeeh) itu kenapa bisa ada niatan buat bunuh diri?

Kasusnya yang tak lain dan tak bukan sama seperti anak-anak labil pada umumnya. Cinta.

 _Cinta lagi, cinta lagi. Apa salah cinta sih, Gusti nu agung?_ –Cinta Laura, 2k17.

(Sejak kapan Cinta Laura jadi sundanese?) –skip-

Cinta itu emang kayak pisau, ibaratnya. Bisa buat motong-motong buah dan bikin kita kenyang sekaligus sehat, bisa juga bikin jari kita kepotong dan berdarah-darah. Gak selamanya cinta itu bikin bahagia. Ada yang manis kayak madu, ada yang pahit kayak empedu.

Dan sialnya, Sehun dapet yang kedua. Pahit kayak empedu. Padahal ini pengalaman pertamanya icip-icip dunia percintaan, eh udah dibikin ngenes kayak gini sama takdir. Mau tau gimana ngenesnya dia? _Oke, jadi gini…_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"MAJU TERUS, BAMBANG! YOU'RE MY THE BEST VICE-CAPTAIN!"

"WOYY ANJING ITU SI DEDI KUSNADAR NYENGGOL-NYENGGOL SI MAMAN!"

"WADOOO PERSIB MAIN KASAR LAGI NIH. WADOOOOH KANG EMIL GIMANA NIH RAKYATNYA."

"…Ini sih bukan maung bandung kalo mainnya gini. Anak kucing garong ini mah, wokwokwokwok"

"PERSIJA DI DADAKU, PERSIJA KEBANGGAANKU. KUYAKIN HARI INI PASTI MENANG~ PERSIB KALAH AJA LO COEG! JUALAN TALES BOGOR AE!"

"WOY JURIG GAUSAH TERANG-TERANGAN GITU NGATAINNYA! Nyeri hate aing jadi pihak minoritas gini, hiks hiks.. maju terus Persib! AING SEBAGAI BOBOTOH ALWAYS MENDUKUNGMU! NO FANWAR YA GES NO FANWAR!"

"Apaansih nyol, polusi udara lo. Kalah mah kalah aja."

"ADUH ITU SI AMARZUKIH NGAPAIN NGOPER BOLA KE GAWANG SENDIRI. JUKIH, JUKIH, JADI TUKANG BENGKOANG DI GARUT AE LU, AH!"

"Amarzukih itu sodaranya Amar zoni, ya?"

"JONGIN JANGAN ANARKIS BANGAT LO GEBLEK, KOPI GUA JADI TUMPAH KAN."

Begitulah suasana di warung Mpok Sooyoung yang emang udah sering dijadiin tempat nobar anak-anak kost dan bapak-bapak sekitaran komplek buat nonton bola. Tau kan gimana rusuhnya kaum berjakun ketika nonton bola? Apalagi kalo lawannya sengit kayak gini, Persija vs Persib. Beuh, kopi tumpah sana-sini, gebrakan meja anarkis ala persidangan kasus E-KTP, teriakan ala ibu-ibu demo kenaikan gaji, kuaci dan kacang berterbangan dramatis. Rame pokoknya. Dari mulai penghuni kost Pak Heechul yang mayoritas mahasiswa kere, bapak-bapak komplek, abang-abang tukang bakso keliling, sampe driver Gojek pun rame-rame nonton di sini.

Tak terkecuali Trio Upil yang beranggotakan Sehun, Chanyeol dan Jongin.

Kenapa mereka disebut Trio Upil? Itu karena persahabatan mereka seperti filosofi relasi upil, jari kelingking dan hidung. Hidung tidak akan indah tanpa adanya upil, dan jari kelingking pun tidak akan ada gunanya. Mereka saling melengkapi, uyeah. *

Maka dari itulah mereka disebut Trio Upil. Rada ga elit, sih. Sebenernya Chanyeol pernah ngusulin nama geng mereka jadi Trio Crows Zero, dengan dirinya yang berperan jadi Takiya Genji, Sehun jadi Tamao Serizawa dan Jongin jadi… Ken. Jongin langsung ngebantah usul itu karna dia dapet peran yang rada gak kece.

Usul Jongin malah lebih gak elit. Dia ngusulin nama geng mereka itu Trio Warkop DKI. Itu karna dia saking cintanya sama film-film yang diperanin tiga komedian legend itu.

Back to topic! Jadi ceritanya malem ini mereka lagi nobar di warung langganan mereka ngutang. Maklum lah, mereka bertiga kan cuma mahasiswa akhir semester yang kere, punya duit kalo lagi gajian doang, itu pun gajinya gak segede karyawan pabrik. Bayar kost-an aja kadang nunggak sampe Pak Heechul yang mulutnya lemes melebihi admin akun-akun nyinyir di facebook itu koar-koar sampe tujuh hari tujuh malem. Kalo lagi ga punya duit yaaa mereka ngutang indomie di warungnya Mpok Sooyoung ini, tapi kadang mereka suka malak nasi padang ke anak-anak kamar sebelah, sih. Anggep aja Trio Upil ini pentolan di wilayah kost ini. Makanya rada ditakutin sama anak-anak kost lain. Dengan bermodalkan nyinyiran pedes Sehun, suara pentolan preman Chanyeol dan muka garang Jongin, mereka dapet tiga bungkus nasi padang beserta tiga botol teh pucuk dingin.

Asu sekali emang.

"DIKIT LAGI, BAMBANG! TENDANG TERUS! ANJING GUA GREGETAN SENDIRI ARGHHH"

"YA TERUS… FASTER FASTER AAAHHH!"

"Ih najis cabul banget lo, Jong. Ketauan yg suka nonton bokep mah."

"Bacot lo bihun jagung."

"Pls, jangan gol. Jangan gol. Ntar duit di celengan ayam gue ludes. Gusti, dengarkan doa anak maha tampan ini, Gusti." Chanyeol memanjatkan do'a dengan sepenuh hati dan keyakinan agar si Mas Bambang Pamungkas berubah pikiran buat ngebobol gawang kubu Persib. Bukannya apa-apa, dia udah terlanjur taruhan sama dua tusuk konde —Jongin and Sehun— kalo Persib kalah, dia harus traktir mereka berdua selama seminggu penuh. Yagila aja lo, buat makan aja dia susah setengah mampus, apalagi buat nraktir perut gentong Sehun sama Jongin.

"Gue bakal bantu do'a, Nyol. Semoga si Bambang kebelet boker biar ga jadi ngegolin gawang Persib." Chen, yang notabene anak Bobotoh sama kayak Chanyeol, ngeraih tangan Chanyeol. Mereka berdua genggaman tangan sambil mejemin mata, ngerapalin jampi-jampi. Gak sadar kalo ada abang-abang Gojek yang iseng terus ngefoto mereka buat diposting di instagram dengan caption _'Kita lagi berdoa biar hubungan kita direstui orangtua. #cintaterlarang #antibaperbaperclub #lfl #fff'_

Dan ternyata si abang Gojeknya selebgram sekaligus fudanshi…

"DIKIT LAGI, DIKITTTTTT LAGI!" Jongin teriak pake muka nahan pup. Dia udah gigitin meja saking gregetannya.

Sehun gigitin syal persija kebanggaannya. Sampe itu syal penuh sama ilernya. Ewh.

Mas Karyo ngangkat gerobak baksonya.

Pak Mamat meluk tiang gapura—karna ada kecoa terbang di deketnya.

Kris lewat dengan gaya sok coolnya. Sori, dia ga ikut-ikutan. Dia bukan anak The Jak atau Bobotoh. Dia anak futsal. –iyain—

Di layar tv sana, Bambang Pamungkas dengan jiwa Tsubasa-nya ngelempar smirk ke arah kiper Persib. Si penjaga gawang tampaknya memiliki jiwa uke, karna dia mulai merona disenyum miringin sama Mas Bambang. Kemudian, Mas Bambang pun terpesona melihat wajah merona malu-malu milik I Made Wirawan. Keduanya pun memutuskan untuk saling berpandang-pandangan penuh cinta sampe Upin-ipin nikahin Princess Elsa dan Anna.

Eh anjir woy ini bukan ff BambangxWirawan!

Lanjut, lanjuttt!

Semuanya mulai gregetan ketika Bambang mulai menendang bola di kakinya dengan penuh khidmat dan slow motion. Saking slow motionnya, rumput-rumput dan debu di sekitar bola jadi ikut terbang dramatis.

"Yaa—GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!"

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKK!"

…dan bola itu berhasil membobol gawang yang dijaga I Made Wirawan.

The Jakmania—pendukung persija—langsung selebrasi. Mereka pelukan rame-rame sambil nyanyi lagu kebanggaan klub Persija. Jongin bahkan sampe naik ke atas meja dan muter-muterin bajunya yang udah dia lepas. Beuh, berasa Christian Ronaldo tuh anak. Sehun ga mau kalah, dia joget Baby Shark buat mengekspresikan kemenangannya. Meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Chen yang berpelukan seraya menangis tersedu-sedu di bawah kolong meja.

"Sabar, ya.. kalah bukan berarti menang." Lay ngelus-ngelus pundak Chanyeol dan Chen dengan muka prihatin. Gatau tuh anak ngapain di sini, dia 'kan gak suka sepak bola.

Sukanya bola bekel.

"KALAH EMANG BUKAN MENANG, KAMBING!" Chanyeol murka.

Lay nyengir, "Lo tau aja kalo gue suka kambing, Nyul."

"Ini cuka beton mana sih. Pengen gua cekokin lu aja rasanya, Lay."

Lalu dua anak setan menambah kesedihan Chanyeol. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Jongin sama Sehun. Mereka berdua nyengir jin ifrit sambil nodongin tangannya ke arah Chanyeol.

"Heheheheh traktir gue ceker mercon depan kampus. Gue ngidam itu dari bulan kemaren, hehehe."

"Heheheh traktir gue kuota buat gue chattingan sama Luhan, ehehehehehe"

Chanyeol masang muka malesnya, "Dih gak modal banget lo, bihun. Sampe kuota buat chattingan aja minta bayarin. Makanya pake kartu tri biar murah meriah! Udah kere sok banget lagi pake telkomsel."

Sehun manyun. Iya, sebut aja dia ini fakir Wi-Fi dan segala macam hotspot dimana pun dia berada. Demi chattingan sama si kecengan yang ga peka-peka, Sehun rela manjat-manjat pohon mangga belakang kost-an demi nyolong Wi-Fi nya Suho yang tajirnya kebangetan tiap malem. Padahal ngga ada obrolan penting yang dia omongin sama Luhan. Cuma gombalan receh dan kode-kode doang juga udah buat Sehun bahagia.

Sehun tuh emang naksir berat sama mantan kakak kelasnya dulu pas SMA. Luhan, namanya. Cowok (iye, Sehun emang pemakan sejenis), mukanya SANGAT AMAT manis dan unyu, orangnya juga baik hati dan tidak sombong serta rajin menabung buat umroh, ramah, tajir, sopan, pokoknya idaman Sehun banget lah! Sehun udah naksir pas pertama kali ketemu Luhan. Dari zaman mereka masih cupu, masih suka surat-suratan lewat pesawat kertas, sampe bisa chattingan lewat sosial media kayak sekarang, Sehun masih naksir berat! Luhan itu cinta pertamanya dan mungkin bakal jadi cinta terakhirnya juga (aminin woy!).

Sehun itu tipe orang yang dingin di luar, dingin di dalem juga. Tapi, pas kenal Luhan, dia jadi lumer selumer-lumernya. Dia gak nyangka kalo bakal jatuh cinta sama cowok. Soalnya, Sehun itu awalnya lurus-lurus aja. Masih suka ngelirik cewek sana-sini. Tapi nyatanya, baru pertama icip dunia percintaan dia langsung jadi homo aja. Homo sama Luhan doang. Liat cowok lain sih dia gak napsu sama sekali.

PDKT-an dia sama Luhan itu terbilang berjalan mulus. Mulus seperti paha Luhan (Woy, jangan ngiler juga, hun!). Mereka sering jalan bareng, nonton pertandingan bola di stadion, makan bareng, chattingan setiap hari, CFD-an bareng, tidur bareng aja yang belum pernah. Saking mulusnya, Sehun ga berani nyatain perasaannya sampe sekarang. Padahal hubungannya sama Luhan udah dikit lagi mencapai puncak pelepasan gelar jomblo. Tapi yaa, emang dasar Sehunnya aja yang terlalu lelet kayak bekicot sawah. Persiapan buat confess mulu, confess-nya mah kaga jadi-jadi.

"Nih gua ajarin biar hemat. Goceng bisa sampe sebulan buat chattingan!" kata Chanyeol sambil ngeluarin hp-nya.

"Beneran lu?" tampaknya Sehun tergiur. Dia ga perlu manjat-manjat pohon mangga lagi buat nyolong Wi-Fi si Suho.

Chanyeol ngangguk, "Nih gua kasih tutorialnya. Jadi lu pencet bintang satu dua tiga—"

Kemudian, dua tiang penyangga langit itu sibuk sama dunianya sendiri. Sementara Jongin lagi asik makan bakso bareng sama bapak-bapak. Untuk merayakan kemenangan Persija, Pak Siwon selaku bapak ter-tajir di sana mentraktir semuanya baso dengan sukacita. Jongin jadi ngerasa bangga punya calon bapak mertua macem Pak Siwon, udah tajir, baik hati pula. Iya, Pak Siwon itu bokapnya si Suho sama Kyungsoo. Jongin udah lama naksir si Kyungsoo. Anak SMA yang kalo dia godain langsung ngelemparin sepatu. Badannya mungil, mukanya unyu, tapi galaknya bukan main. Jongin udah kenyang tuh dapet lemparan sepatu sama pot bunga dari Kyungsoo.

"Anjing, hun! Luhan, Hun, Luhan!"

Sehun yang lagi khusyuk nyimak tutorial paketan chatting murah-meriah ala Chanyeol itu mau nggak mau keusik juga gara-gara Jongin nabok-nabok pundaknya sadis.

"Apaansih monyet." dumel Sehun.

Jongin nunjuk-nunjuk layar tv, "Luhan, krempeng!"

Mukanya Sehun langsung bling-bling seketika. "Masa depan gua?" terus kepalanya dapet keplakan dari Chanyeol.

"Masa depan? Ngarep aja lu, bumbu batagor."

"Fuck ya,"

Terus Sehun mulai fokus ke layar tv yang lagi nampilin acara gosip itu. Emang ada ya acara gosip malem-malem begini? Ah bodo amat, yang penting Sehun bisa liat pujaan hatinya. Ah, ya, Sehun lupa ngasih tau kalo Luhan itu sebenernya artis hits. Dulu pas SMA, dia sering ngebolos buat ikut casting-casting gitu. Sehun sering anterin Luhan ke tempat casting naik Vespa jadulnya yang sekarang udah di awetin di rumah Kakeknya. Itu jadi momen paling manis yang gak bakal pernah Sehun lupain sampe kapanpun. Nggak ada yang lebih indah selain ngeboncengin Luhan naik vespanya sambil becandaan. Keujanan, vespa mogok, kepanasan, kehabisan bensin, dia sama Luhan tetep ngelewatin itu bareng-bareng tanpa ngeluh. Kadang juga berhenti sebentar buat jajan mie pangsit sama es doger. Pas pulangnya gak lupa mereka mampir ke warung nasi gorengnya Mas Donghae yang sekarang bertransformasi jadi kafe hits anak kekinian.

Ah, indahnya…

Sehun nostalgia, bruh.

Untungnya, Luhan bukan tipe orang 'kacang lupa kulitnya'. Walau dia udah jadi seleb yang fans-nya ada dimana-mana, dia tetep gak ngelupain Sehun. Malah Luhan selalu nyempetin buat nonton bola bareng Sehun setiap ada pertandingan Persija lawan klub lain. Itulah yang bikin Sehun makin cinta lagi dan lagi sama Luhan.

—dan karna Luhan sekarang jadi public figure, Sehun gak berani nyatain perasaannya. Hubungan kayak gini masih tabu, dan Sehun gak mau ngerusak citra Luhan di mata masyarakat.

Secinta-cintanya dia sama Luhan, Sehun gak bakal mau ngeliat Luhan dijudge manusia-manusia yang gak _open minded_ hanya karna hubungan mereka. Biarin aja kayak gini, jalanin apa adanya, endingnya biar Tuhan yang nentuin. Yang penting, Sehun bakal terus sayang sama Luhan sampe kapan pun.

"— _ **Gosip terpanas malam ini datang dari aktor muda yang sedang naik daun, siapa lagi kalau bukan Luhan—"**_

"…Emang daun bisa dinaikin ya? Kece amat.."

"Lay, gua tampol meledak pala lu."

"Yaelah, malem-malem gibahin orang aja. Mending nonton D'Academy. Mpok, remot mana? Gue mau liat Lesti, nih!" Chen teriak-teriak nyari remot tv.

Mpok Sooyoung langsung ngegas, "Diem, kaleng khong guan! Gua lagi resep liat gosip. Ntar dulu. Dangdut dulu mulu lu kecil-kecil."

Chen langsung mingkem. Dia selalu kalah sama cewek. Lagian, apa salahnya sih suka dangdut? Yang penting cita-citanya gak jadi tukang sawer kaya Chanyeol.

"— _ **Pemeran utama dalam film 'Pukulan Manis Manja' ini dikabarkan terlibat cinlok dengan lawan mainnya yaitu Guan Xiaotong. Tak tanggung-tanggung, bahkan Luhan dengan gamblangnya mengatakan pada publik tentang hubungannya dan Guan—"**_

"ANJING, HUN!" Jongin melotot dramatis, sampe matanya hendak keluar dari habitat asalnya. Untung Pak Siwon udah pulang, jadi dia gak takut ngomong kasar. Biasa, pencitraan depan Camer itu perlu, kawan.

"…Sori, kayaknya kuping gue kemasukan rawon barusan," Sehun nyodok-nyodok kupingnya pake jari kelingking.

Chanyeol langsung natep Sehun dengan muka gak bisa ketebak, "Hun… lo makan baso di mulut, bukan di lobang kuping."

"Tuh 'kan! Udah gua tebak dari kemaren kalo ini bocah bakalan cinlok. Kaga salah-salahnya kan." Mpok Sooyoung malah fangirling, bikin suasana tambah suram.

Sehun ketawa ngakak kayak orang kesurupan bikin orang-orang di warung natep tuh anak ngeri. Iya, siapa tau Sehun emang lagi kesurupan jin pohon pisang di depan.

"HAHAHAHA ANJIR MPO, NGAPAIN GOSIP BEGINIAN DITONTON? KEBANYAKAN MICIN INI MAH PRESENTERNYA! HAHAHAHAHA" Sehun ngakak.

" _ **Beginilah pernyataan Luhan ketika dijumpai tim lambe turah di lokasi syuting Pukulan Manis Manja—"**_

Lalu layar tv menampilkan Luhan yang ketawa-ketawa malu bareng Guan di lokasi syuting.

" _Sebenernya kita sih udah lama deket, tapi baru minggu ini resmi pacaran. Hehehe, ya 'kan, Guan?" Luhan masih ketawa malu sambil sesekali ngelirik Guan._

 _Guan dengan malu-malu ngejawab, "Iya, kak."_

" _ **Kak Luhan, apakah hubungan kalian ini settingan untuk mendongkrak keuntungan film atau memang… kalian saling cinta?"**_

" _Lho, tanpa settingan kayak gini pun film ini bakalan meraup keuntungan banyak hehe. Ini bukan settingan, saya ngga suka hubungan yang dibuat untuk ngeraih popularitas atau keuntungan semata."Luhan ngejawab bijak sambil senyum manis ke arah Guan. Senyum penuh cinta._

" _ **Wah, semoga langgeng sampe pelaminan ya! Ceritain dong kak, gimana ceritanya kak Luhan bisa sampe jatuh cinta sama Guan. Pemirsa di rumah pasti juga penasaran."**_

" _Hehehe, jadi gini, mba…"_

 **PRRRAAANGGG!**

Mangkok baso di tangan Sehun jatoh dengan dramatis. Menyebabkan dua baso menggelinding slow motion ke arah jalanan, dan pecahan beling yang berceceran di atas tanah.

Sehun diem. Shocked.

"MATIIN TV-NYA CEPETAN ANJING, MATIIN!" Jongin teriak-teriak kayak orang kesurupan. Kali ini Mpok Sooyoung gak protes, dia baru sadar kalo yang lagi digosipin itu kecengannya Sehun. Iya, Sehun sering curhat ke Mpo Sooyoung soalnya. Bukan cuma Mpo Sooyoung sih, seluruh bapak-bapak di sini sama penghuni kost pun udah tau kalo Sehun naksir artis ngetop kaya Luhan. Bahkan Luhan sering di ajak ke sini sama Sehun.

Chanyeol ikutan teriak, "TUTUP MATANYA SEHUN, BRADEEEERRR!"

Chen sama Lay buru-buru naik ke atas meja buat nutupin matanya Sehun. Tapi, belum sempet dia berdua nutup matanya Sehun, Sehun udah keburu ngomong, "Berani nutup mata gue, gue sunatin lo semua pake gunting kebon."

Chen sama Lay refleks mundur sambil megangin selangkangan mereka.

Ya ampun, itu auranya Sehun udah mirip auranya Takiya Genji pas lagi mau tawuran sama Tamao Serizawa.

"Jangan di matiin, gue mau liat sampe abis." Sehun ngomong ke Jongin yang lagi berusaha matiin tv. Ngomongnya terkesan dingin banget tuh si Sehun, sampe ngebuat orang-orang di warung ga berani ngeluarin suara.

Jongin gigit bibir bawahnya, "Tapi, Hun—"

Sehun najemin pandangannya pake kedua alisnya yang nukik tajem. Jongin nelen ludah, terus mundur, ga jadi matiin tv. Gila, muka biasa aja Sehun udah judes apalagi pas kesel begini. Sangar, bro. Kayak bon cabe level 30.

 _Hehehe garing, nyamuk kebon._

Lalu, Sehun mulai nonton wawancara Luhan tentang hubungannya sama Guan sampe abis. Mukanya Luhan gak boong sama sekali. Dia keliatan tulus banget, bahagia. Sehun tau mana ekspresi Luhan kalo lagi bohong sama engga. Luhan bakalan gugup dan gigit bibir bawahnya kalo bohong. Tapi sekarang engga. Sehun berharap banget Luhan cuma lagi nge-joke sekarang. Kali aja gitu oktober mop.

Dan Sehun berharap dia cuma lagi molor di kelas terus mimpi aneh begini.

 _ **PLAAAAKKKK!**_

Sebuah tamparan mampir di pipi Chanyeol. "WADOOOOOOOOOWWWW!" Tuh bagong afrika langsung ngaum kesakitan, pelakunya tak lain tak bukan adalah Sehun—yang sekarang masang muka watados.

"Sakit kaga?" tanya Sehun dengan bloonnya.

"SAKIT SETAN LU NGAPA GUA YANG DIGAMPAR SIH ADASJAHGDJHSAJSL"

"…Oh, ya.. berarti ini bukan mimpi.."

"YASSALAM HUN, DIMANA-MANA MAH KALO MAU BUKTIIN MIMPI ATAU NYATA, NAMPAR DIRI SENDIRI. LO GOBLOG AMAT SIH JADI MANUSIA ASWEHJGGDHSHDJHSGDJHS" Chanyeol ngamuk seketika. Banting-banting sedotan.

Sehun masih melongo kaya orang bloon. Seolah-olah nyawanya baru aja dicabut sama Dementor.

" _Sebenernya kita sih udah lama deket, tapi baru minggu ini resmi pacaran. Hehehe, ya 'kan, Guan?"_

" _Sebenernya kita sih udah lama deket, tapi baru minggu ini resmi pacaran. Hehehe, ya 'kan, Guan?"_

" _Sebenernya kita sih udah lama deket, tapi baru minggu ini resmi pacaran. Hehehe, ya 'kan, Guan?"_

Suara Luhan langsung kengiang-ngiang di telinganya yang kadang-kadang suka budeg itu. Ngebuat Sehun rasanya mau terjun ke kolam ikan hiu putih abis itu berenang ke laut merah.

 _Gua juga udah lama deket ama lo, Lu. Tapi kenapa lo malah jadi ama orang lain? lo pikir hati gue ini ciki komo yang bisa digantung-gantung gitu aja?_ —hati nurani Sehun berteriak nelangsa.

"Kalo ini bukan mimpi, berarti Luhan beneran… punya cemewew. Anjir kece! Kaga jomblo lagi dia." Itu suaranya si Lay.

"Ceweknya cakep ya. Sebelas-dua belas sama Umi gua waktu muda wokwokwowkwo" Yang ini si kerdus Chen.

"Luhan kalo manggil ceweknya apaan, ya? Sayang otong? Atau Dedek otong? Anjing ambigu amat ya." Chanyeol nyaut. Di pipinya udah ditempelin koyo cabe—akibat tamparan Sehun.

"Yang gua bingungin itu, kalo mereka mau anu-anu. Luhan sama ceweknya 'kan sama-sama cantik. Jangan-jangan ntar dia berdua pake ketimun pas enaena bukannya pake anunya Luhan…" Nah, yang ini si kampret Jongin yang ngomong.

 _ **BRAKKKK!**_

"AAAAAAAA JANGAN BAHAS ITU DI DEPAN GUE SETAN! DASAR GA PUNYA OTAK! GA PUNYA PERASAAN! GA PUNYA IDUNG! MAMPUS AJA LO SEMUA BAJIGURRRRR!"

Sehun ngamuk detik itu juga. Nendang-nendang meja, ngacak-ngacak mukanya Chen, nabok pantatnya Lay, nusuk idungnya Chanyeol, jambak-jambak rambut Jongin, terus lari ke dalem kosan dengan background hujan deras serta petir yang menggelegar, dan backsound lagunya D-Massive.

 _Kau hancurkan aku dengan sikapmuuuu_

 _Tak sadarkah kau telah menyakitikuuuu_

 _Lelah hati ini meyakinkanmuuuuu_

 _Cinta ini membunuhku…_

ANJIR PERIH AMAT.

"Tadi dia bilang 'dasar ga punya idung' ya? Gue ngerasa tersungging, btw." gumam Jongin.

"Yah, dia galau." celetuk Chanyeol pake muka prihatin.

Jongin ikut-ikutan pasang muka sedih, "Kasian amat si bihun. Bertaun-taun pedekate tapi malah ketikung ama bocah ingusan. Kalah cepet lo, hun."

"Gua takut dia ngejilatin lem tikus ntar.." ujar Chen.

Lay ngedip-ngedip bingung, "Sehun galau kenapa sih?"

 _Krik._

 _Krik._

 _Kr—_ "AAAAH GUA TABOK MENTAL JUGA LU KE ARAB, LAY!"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sehun gak tau harus gimana.

Ini bener-bener bikin kaget. Bahkan, ini lebih ngagetin dari berita kalo sebenernya Jongin itu titisannya ratu pantai selatan. Untung Sehun gak punya riwayat jantungan. Coba kalo punya, pasti sekarang mukanya udah jadi cover di surat Yaasin.

Sehun bingung juga. Luhan kenapa, sih? Bertahun-tahun mereka deket, bahkan udah kayak amuba yang kena kutukan gak bisa membelah diri, tapi masalah kayak gini Sehun harus tau lewat gosip di tv. Luhan itu biasanya selalu cerita sama Sehun masalah apapun, dari yang penting sampe yang gak penting sekalipun dia curhatin. Bahkan dia pernah curhat kalo tiap malem dia sering digodain om-om kalo lagi mau ke warung depan rumahnya, alhasil Sehun bela-belain datengin Luhan dan nemenin dia ke warung biar ngga digodain om-om kampret lagi. Kurang apa Sehun, coba? Selama mereka deket, Luhan belum pernah sekali pun curhat tentang percintaan, karna dia emang lagi fokus sama karirnya. Luhan bahkan pernah bilang; _'Kalo aku punya pacar, aku pasti pengen yang kayak kamu, Hun.'_

Tuh. Gimana Sehun gak berharap, coba?

Tapi nyatanya Luhan sekarang malah kayak orang asing.

Sehun emang udah nyadar dari dua minggu yang lalu sama sikap Luhan yang janggal. Mereka jadi jarang chattingan—Sehun ngertiin, Luhan lagi sibuk sama syuting film barunya, dan Sehun juga sibuk sama skripsinya yang ngga kelar-kelar. Sehun berusaha positif thinking. Minggu ini juga Luhan ngga ngajakin nonton bola, biasanya, sesibuk apapun tuh rusa ancol bakal ngajakin Sehun nonton di stadion.

Luhan agak berubah.

…Sehun kecewa.

Ya, dia emang bukan siapa-siapanya Luhan, sih. Cuma temen yang berharap suatu saat bisa jadi pendamping hidup Luhan. Tapi, seenggaknya Luhan cerita kek secuil tentang hubungannya sama Guan. Sehun kaga bakal nikung, kok. Dia kaga doyan sama Guan, dia doyannya sama Luhan doang. Serius, ini pertama kalinya dia kecewa sama Luhan. Luhan jadi egois kayak gini. Dateng-dateng bilang ke publik kalo dia udah ada pacar, padahal kemaren-kemaren dia bersih dari gosip kaya beginian. Sehun kaget, bingung, kesel, kecewa…

Bener-bener kecewa.

Dia gak nyangka hari yang bakal dia takutin dateng juga. Ini terlalu cepet, Sehun belum siap lahir batin.

Rasanya kayak ada yang nyubit-nyubit kulitnya pake cabutan uban. Nyeri.

"Hun, elo kaga ngapa-ngapa?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir.

Sehun ngelirik Chanyeol sambil nunjuk mukanya, "Muka gua emang nunjukin kalo gua nggak kenapa-napa?"

Muka kusut kayak baju yang ngga disetrika seabad, rambut mirip sarang burung yang abis dijajah koloni babon, idung ingusan, kantong mata item kayak mbak sundel bolong—perfect! Kegantengan hakiki milik seorang Oh Sehun lenyap dalam beberapa jam. Chanyeol nyengir bego. Seharusnya dia gak nanya gitu. Dia tau kok kalo temennya itu lagi galau kronis.

"Gua ga nyangka aja Luhan tega ngelakuin ini ke elo, Hun." celetuk Jongin yang lagi asik ngepoin Luhan lewat laptopnya. TL facebooknya dari atas sampe bawah mukanya Luhan sama ceweknya, bikin Sehun tambah gerah yang nggak sengaja liat. Duh, Jongin ga bisa bayangin dia ada di posisi Sehun. Mungkin dia bakal langsung guling-guling di atas bara api macem kuda lumping.

"Emang gua siapanya? Dia berhak pacaran sama siapa aja." Sehun senyum miris.

Padahal dalem hatinya dia teriak, _"ANJING GUA UDAH PEDEKATE BERWINDU-WINDU MALAH SI OTONG YANG DAPET. KAGA RELA PARIMIN YA GUSTIHHHH"_

"Ngga, Hun. Ini namanya pengkhianatan! Gue yakin seratus persen Luhan selama ini sadar kalo elo suka sama dia, cuma dia pura-pura ga tau aja karna lo kaga mau confess. Wadooo, parah, Hun. Ini sih Luhan namanya sengaja ngebunuh elo." Chanyeol ngomong dengan semangat menggebu-gebu.

"Elonya bego juga sih, Hun. PDKT-an doang, jadiannya kaga. Mampus diambil orang 'kan."

 _ **JLEBBB**_

MONYET EMANG SI JONGKAMPRET KALO NGOMONG KAGA TANGGUNG-TANGGUNG.

"Terus gue harus gimana? HUWEEHUWEHUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE."

Nah, akhirnya jiwa anak ayamnya Sehun keluar. Tuh anak yang tadinya sok-sok tegar sambil senyum miris sekarang mewek sambil guling-guling di atas kasurnya.

"Tenang, broh. Hidup gak selalu tentang cinta! Kuy kita dangdutan biar gak tegang!"

Jongin dan Chanyeol lalu sibuk mempersiapkan segalanya. Nyodok kabel sana-sini, nyalain speaker, beli kacang kulit sama teh gelas, lalu—

 _Saaayang.. opo koe krungu_

 _Jerite atiku… mengharap kau 'kan kembali_

"WANJIR VIA VALLEN! I LIKE IT, UYEAH!" Chanyeol, selaku fanboy Via Vallen, mulai menggoyangkan jempolnya dengan syahdu.

Jongin nyengir.

Sehun jedotin kepalanya di tembok.

 _Saaayang.. nganti memutih rambutku_

 _Ra' bakal luntur tresnoku…_

"KAMPRET BISA GA SIH LAGUNYA YANG GAK MENGANDUNG UNSUR GALAU?" protes Sehun.

"..Oh, hehehe. Sorri ma brader. Gue ganti deh." Jongin nyengir-nyengir. Dia paling suka dangdutan, btw. Panutannya adalah Ridho Rhoma—tapi karena bang Ridho lagi kena kasus, akhirnya Jongin mengganti panutannya jadi Rita Sugiarto.

Kemudian Jongin mengganti lagunya jadi lagu Mbak Inul.

Tiada Guna. –BTW INI LAGU FAV GUE WKWK—

 _Cinta bagiku empedu.._

 _Pahit meresap ke tubuh_

 _Bagai tersayat sembilu_

 _Perih di dalam kalbuuuuu.._

Setan.

Ini sih makin nyindir Sehun.

Sehun makin mojok, mempet ke tembok sambil meraung-raung. Kasian liatnya. Malahan ingusnya udah hampir sampe ke kali ciliwung.

Sementara Jongin sama Chanyeol sibuk joget. Jongin berperan jadi biduannya, dan Chanyeol berperan jadi tukang sawer. Mana nyawernya pake duit seribuan semua lagi. Maklum, tanggal tua.

"Jangan kau ucapkan cinta, ku tak mau mendengarnya.. Aku sudah tak percaya akan adanyaaaaa cintaa.."

"Tariiiikkkk maaaaang!"

Terus ganti lagu.

"URIP SUN LAGI KETIBAN LINTANG, GEMERLAP CAHYA SINARE TERANG. DASAR NASIB SUN LAGI KABERAN, DI DEMENI NING JURAGAN EMPANG~"

Juragan empang -_-

"DUH KAKANG KULA DEMEN SAMPEAN. DEMENE KULA SAMPE BLEG-BLEGAN. JEGUK, JEGUK, JEGUK, JEGUUUUK"

Chanyeol sama Jongin udah kaya kesurupan setan dangdut. Dia berdua joget pinggang patah-patah ala Caesar. Menghayati banget emang, abis koplonya manteb banget kalo lagu juragan empang. Bikin gak tahan joget, broh. Chanyeol ama Jongin itu emang anak dangdut. Daripada clubbing, dia berdua lebih milih dateng-datengin tempat orang hajatan yang manggil dangdut. Buat nyawer, sekalian minta makan di parasmanan.

Sehun rasanya mau nelen lem tikus aja sekarang. punya temen kok gini amat ya gusti-_-

"RASA SENENG SUN ORA KEJAGAN, DUWE DEMENAN MACAM SAMPEYAN—"

 **BRAKKKK!**

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar mereka di dobrak, lalu—

"BERISIK, ONCOM BULUK! BAPAK GUA LAGI SAKIT GIGI!"

…Itu Baekhyun. Anaknya Pak Heechul, pemilik kost-kostan. Kecengan abadinya Chanyeol.

Chanyeolnya aja yang cinta, Baekhyun mah engga. Ini nasibnya Trio Upil emang hampir sama. Ngecengin orang yang jelas-jelas gak ngarepin mereka. Jongin suka sama Kyungsoo, tapi Kyungsoo baru dikedipin ama Jongin aja udah ngelemparin sepatu. Chanyeol suka Baekhyun, tapi baru nyapa Baekhyun aja Chanyeol udah dapet siraman air kobokan. Sehun suka Luhan, tapi Luhan malah jadian sama orang lain.

Ngenes.

 _Awas aja ntar, kalo kita udah wisuda terus jadi CEO ganteng seksi. Jangan harap tipe kita elo-elo pada lagi!_ — sabda Trio Upil, 2k17, para pemuda yang ditolak sang kecengan.

"Hai, sayang." Chanyeol langsung nyengir lebar, "Mau ikut abang dangdutan?"

"Sayang-sayang… pala lo peyang." Baekhyun ngedengus. Dia emang selalu sensi sama Chanyeol. Menurutnya, muka sama cengiran Chanyeol itu ngajakin berantem.

"Apa mau ikut abang ke KUA aja?" Emang dasar muka tebel si Cahyono. Masih aja ngegodain Baekhyun.

"Jangan ngomongin KUA kalo bayar kost aja masih nunggak mulu lo, debleng!"

 _ **Jlebbb.**_

Sakit tapi gak berdarah.

"Lo kenapa, Hun?" tanya Baekhyun pas ngeliat Sehun gak ikut dangdutan, tapi malah mojok di ujung kamar sambil nyingsringin (nyedot) ingus sesekali. Baekhyun heran, baru kali ini dia ngeliat Sehun yang sok cool itu mewek-mewek.

"Sehun ditanyain, akunya engga:(" Chanyeol manyun.

Jongin nyaut anteng sambil nyedot teh gelasnya, capek bro dia abis joget, "Galau dia. Luhan pacaran sama orang."

"OH ITU.. HAHAHAHA MAMPUS! RASAIN SIA! LAGIAN SURUH SIAPA NGGA NEMBAK-NEMBAK. HEUH TAH, RASAKEUN AKIBATNA!"

Baekhyun ternyata kampret juga.

"Sssstttt berisik! Bapak lo lagi sakit gigi." Chanyeol nutup bibir Baekhyun pake jari-jari segede bagongnya.

Baekhyun melotot, mukanya rada merah, antara malu sama kesel. "Tangan lo bau kelabang gosong, setan!"

"Oh iya… sori. Tadi gue abis cebok lupa cuci tangan lagi."

Baekhyun makin melotot, "CHAN—"

"Hehehehe becanda, masa depanku."

Sehun yang ngeliat Baekhyun sama Chanyeol makin galau berkepanjangan. Ya emang dua orang itu ngga so sweet-so sweetan, tapi seenggaknya kan bikin iri. Sehun jadi keingetan Luhan. Dia juga sering jahilin Luhan, terus bikin Luhan ngedumel pake bibir manyun-manyun minta dicipok. Uhhh, gemas—tapi sekarang kayaknya mereka ga bakal bisa gitu lagi. Semuanya bakal berubah.

"HUWEEEEEEEE LUHAAAAAAAANNNNNN,"

Kayaknya Sehun emang galau berat. Buktinya tuh anak udah naik-naik ke atas lemari. Beneran naik ke atas lemari! Ngebuat Jongin, Chanyeol sama Baekhyun buru-buru nyamperin dengan panik.

"Hun, turun, turun! Lo ngapain di situ sih, Ya ampuuuun! Sakit hati boleh tapi ga sinting jugaaa." Jongin udah teriak-teriak macem emak-emak yang liat anaknya kecebur di got depan rumah terus ga sengaja nelen eek yang ngambang.

"KAGA! GUA MAU LONCAT AJA DARI SINI BIAR GUA MATI SEKALIAN!" Sehun di atas geleng-gelengin kepalanya. Ya ampun, malu-maluin banget. Umur udah tua, tapi kecengan di embat orang aja galaunya sebegini parahnya.

"Jangan, Hun! Ntar kalo lemarinya jeblos gimana? Kita ga punya lemari lagi ntaaaaaarrr!"

Ternyata Jongin khawatir sama lemari, bukan sama Sehun.

Dog emang:')

Chanyeol ngakak, "HEH ANAK CEBONG, KALO MAU BUNUH DIRI SEKALIAN DI ATAS SUTET, NOH! NGAPAIN DI ATAS LEMARI YANG TINGGINYA AMPIR SAMA KAYA BADAN LO WKWKWKWK"

Baekhyun ngegeplak Chanyeol yang masih ngakak setan. "Temen lo lagi sakit hati itu, geblek."

"Sayang mah… pala aku digeplakin terus, ntar kalo peyang gimana?" Chanyeol manyun sok imut. Ewh, gak pantes sama suara bagongnya.

Terus Chanyeol dikacangin sama Baekhyun. Karena Baekhyun sibuk bujuk-bujuk Sehun biar mau turun. Chanyeol elus dada. Udah biasa, kembarannya Batman mah sabar.

"Hun, mendingan elo omongin sama Luhan, deh. Daripada lo begini. Mungkin aja hubungan dia sama Guan cuma settingan. Lo tau 'kan gimana drama hidupnya para seleb? Harus bikin sensasi dulu biar makin tenar." ujar Baekhyun.

Begini-gini Baekhyun juga peduli sama Trio Upil ini. Mereka bertiga itu 'kan anak rantau, berjuang hidup di kota ini buat ngelanjutin pendidikan sama cari kerja. Walau rusuh, mereka itu anak yang mandiri banget. Baekhyun belum tentu bisa kaya mereka, maka dari itu dia sering ngasih makanan ke tiga cowok bongsor ini, dan pada akhirnya mereka jadi temenan. Baekhyun udah kenal lama sama mereka bertiga karna mereka emang udah lama ngekos di sini. Dia juga udah tau kalo Sehun naksir sama Luhan. jadi, Baekhyun ngerti lah sekarang suasana hatinya si Sehun gimana pas denger kabar kalo Luhan punya pacar.

"Bener tuh kata Baekhyun. Lo ajak ngomong aja si Luhan secara langsung, minta kepastian. Kalo Luhan ternyata beneran pacaran sama si Guan, berarti selama ini dia emang nggak nganggep lo apa-apa." kata Jongin.

Chanyeol nyaut, "Anjir, Jong. Tumben lu waras."

"Tai lu. gini-gini gua ada bakat jadi konseling cinta."

"Konseling cinta idung lo mancung! Ngegodain Kyungsoo aja langsung dapet lemparan pot lu." celetuk Baekhyun.

 _ **JLEBB**_

"…Mulut lu pedes bangat kaya cabe jablay, Bek."

"Gue gak mau ketemu Luhaaaaaaann!" Sehun masih betah nongkrong di atas lemari. Duh, Hun… jangan nongkrong begitu, lo 'kan cuma lagi pake kain sarung doang sekarang. Ntar kalo ada yang ngintip gimana :(

Sehun ngomong lagi, kali ini pelan, "Gua… gua gak kuat kalo liat mukanya… hati gua udah bener-bener ancur. Gua takut bakal ngelakuin hal yang nekat kalo ketemu dia.."

Tanda kalo Sehun bener-bener marah sama seseorang; dia ngga bakal nyebut nama orang itu, tapi ngeganti dengan sebutan 'dia'

"Hancur hancur haaaatiku.. hancur hancur haaaatiku, hatiku hancur…" Si kampret Jongin malah sempet-sempet nostalgia lagunya Alm. Olga.

"Terus lo mau gini aja? Diem di kamar, ngegalau ngga jelas, sementara Luhan yang selama ini lo sayang bahagia sama orang lain?" ketus Baekhyun. Lama-lama dia gedek juga sama sikap menye-menye si Sehun. Badan doang asoy, mirip pemain bokep luar, tapi nyalinya sekecil upil anak lele.

Chanyeol ngangguk-ngangguk, nge-iyain kata-katanya Baekhyun. "Kalo elo ditikung, tikung balik, Hun! Tabrak dari depan sekalian! Jangan mau kalah sama bocah kecil yang baru mens kemaren."

Jongin ikut ngomporin, "Lo bikin Luhan makin gila sama lo, Hun! Kalo perlu lo buntingin Luhan sekalian biar dia ngejar-ngejar lo terus minta pertanggung jawaban."

"Just info, Luhan itu cowo. Dan cowok ga bisa bunting. Oke, Jongin yang mukanya mirip ketek dugong?"

"..Kali aja dia kebanyakan hormon estrogen, Bek. Mukanya aja ayu tenan gitu, siapa tau Luhan bisa bunting."

"Sori, bikin lo kecewa tapi ini bukan ff M-Preg, Jong."

"Duh, kecewa Reza Rahardian :("

"ELO MAH PADA NGERUMPI SENDIRIAN AJA, GUA MAU BUNUH DIRI NIHHH!" Sehun ngamuk-ngamuk lagi.

Ada ya orang mau bunuh diri bilang-bilang -_-a

"Yaudah loncat aja situ, palingan jempol kaki lu doang yang pat—"

 _ **BRUGGGGHHHH!**_

"AAAARGHHH!"

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAK, SEHUUUUUUUUUUNNN!"

.

.

 _Edan._

 _._

Mengheningkan cipta dimulai…

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Setelah melewati masa-masa kritis, akhirnya Sehun sadar juga.

Kalo kalian ngebayangin Sehun masuk UGD dan koma berbulan-bulan gara-gara insiden tadi berarti otak kalian penuh dengan sinetron di indosiar, gaes. PLS, DIA CUMA LONCAT DARI LEMARI YANG TINGGINYA DUA METER! Bener apa kata si Chanyeol, jempol kakinya doang yang patah. Tuh anak emang pingsan (sekaligus ngantuk), palanya kejedot helmnya Jongin soalnya. Dan setelah dua jam Chanyeol dan Jongin ngecoba nyadarin Sehun pake air WC akhirnya tuh anak sadar. Baekhyun udah nangis-nangis, takut si Sehun mati. Kan ga etis kalo kost-annya ntar jadi bahan sorotan berita percobaan bunuh diri. Ntar kostan bapaknya gak laku lagi, terus Baekhyun mau makan apa? :(

Sekarang Sehun lagi merenung.

Merenungi nasib kenapa takdir begitu kejam padanya. KENAPA TUHAAAAAN? Apa salah kloningan Brad Pitt ini?

Dia lagi iseng bacain riwayat chatnya sama Luhan. Btw, dia punya panggilan kesayangan buat Luhan; Kijang. Luhan sering protes sih karna Sehun manggilnya 'Jang-jang' mulu, berasa punya nama Ujang—gitu kata Luhan.

 **Sehun Ganteng**

 _Jang, lagi apa?_

 **Luhan Manly**

 _Lagi mau berangkat ke loksyut, Hun._

 _Nungguin si brewok lama bangat dah -_-_

 **Sehun Ganteng**

 _Gue aja yang anter ya? Mumpung lagi free nih_

 **Luhan Manly**

 _Ih nggak mau. Ntar ngerepotin kamu lagi._

 **Sehun Ganteng**

 _Yaelah kaya sama orang asing aja sih._

 _Jangankan nganterin kamu ke loksyut, ke pelaminan aja aku siap kok._

 _Hehehe._

 **Luhan Manly**

 _Mulai deh. Tabok nih :D_

 **Sehun Ganteng**

 _Tabok pake cinta aja ya? Wakakak_

 **Luhan Manly**

 _Dasar kecrekan banci._

 _Gombal mulu kerjaannya._

 **Sehun Ganteng**

 _Kerjaan aku mah bukan ngegombal._

 _Tapi menyayangimu sepenuh hati~_

 **Luhan Manly**

 _ISH MALES AH!_

 _GOMBAL DOANG NEMBAKNYA ENGGA_

 **Luhan Manly**

 _Eh.. maksudnya ngga gitu, hun._

 _Bukan aku yang ngetik barusan_

 **Sehun Ganteng**

 _Alibi ajaaa sih cantik heheh_

 _Mau ditembak dimana nih? Kasur aku apa di kasur kamu?_

 **Luhan Manly**

 _BUKAN TEMBAK YANG ITU, MALIH!_

Sehun ketawa-ketawa sendiri baca chattingannya sama Luhan. Hobinya dia itu emang ngegodain Luhan. Soalnya Luhan lucu banget kalo digodain gitu. Apalagi kalo udah keceplosan minta ditembak. Sehun bukannya ga peka atau PHP, dia peka banget malah kalo Luhan juga sering ngasih-ngasih kode.

Masalahnya ya itu… Sehun ga mau ngancurin karir Luhan gara-gara hubungan yang tabu ini.

Sehun bukannya ga mau berjuang, dia cuma terlalu sayang sama Luhan. Dia ga mau Luhan dihakimin sana-sini, dihujat, dihina. Tau kan gimana kejamnya orang-orang zaman sekarang kalo ngehakimin Idol? Idol cowok pacaran sama cewe aja kadang banyak banget yang nyinyirin, apalagi kalo pacarannya sama sesama jenis.

Sehun ga mau itu terjadi sama Luhan. Mungkin kalo Luhan bukan idol, udah dari kemaren Sehun tembak tuh Kijang. Nikahin sekalian, biar ngga ada yang bisa ngelirik-lirik Luhan lagi.

Sehun ngehela napasnya.

Berat banget cobaan idup. Berasa ada gajah obesitas di pundaknya sekarang.

 _ **Ting!**_

Sehun yang lagi melongo (lagi) kaget ngedenger hapenya bunyi. Satu pesan masuk, dan itu dari—

 **Luhan Manly**

 _Hun…_

 _Daritadi di chat kok ga di bales? :(_

Sehun refleks ngembangin senyum kirinya. Senyuman sinis. Daritadi Luhan emang udah ngechat, tapi Sehun sengaja ga bales. Jantungnya masih shocked, masih belum bisa nerima berita beginian. Tapi kali ini Sehun bales chat Luhan, terus abis itu dia matiin hapenya biar Luhan gak bisa chat lagi. Sehun cuma mau tidur sekarang. Pusing kepala superman.

 **Sehun Ganteng**

 _Maaf gue lagi nyelesain tugas kuliah._

 _Dan, selamet ya atas hubungan lo._

 _Moga langgeng._

Tanda kalo Sehun marah (part II) ; dia bakal manggil gue-elo ke Luhan. dan Luhan tau kalo saat ini Sehun emang lagi marah sama dia.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Hun, gue mau beli lontong sayur. Lu mau kaga?"

"Ngga."

"Nasi uduknya Nce Mimin?"

"…Kaga."

"Bubur ayam H. Muhidin?"

"Ga."

"KECOA GORENG MAO KECOA GORENG?"

 **PLAKKK!**

"Bacot lu tebel bangat Jong, udah kaya skripsi." kata Chanyeol dengan kalemnya.

Jongin merengut sambil ngusap-ngusap idungnya yang baru aja kena sleding dari Chanyeol. Kejam emang tuh si kuping gelora Bung Karno. Jongin kan greget liat Sehun yang kerjaannya mengo mulu. Disuruh makan gak mau, disuruh minum geleng-geleng, disuruh nyelesain bab skripsi nangis. Segitu parahnya dia broken heart, macem anak perawan yang ditinggal kawin pacarnya. Jongin kan sebagai sahabat sehidup semati (tsaaaah) ngerasa khawatir juga kalo liat Sehun terus-terusan gini. Kalo tuh anak sakit yang repot ya dia-dia juga. Jongin ga punya duit buat bawa Sehun ke RS ntar.

"Pedang doang gede, disakitin gini aja mewek." cibir Jongin.

Sehun yang lagi sensi tambah emosi, "KAYA LU ENGGA AJA! KYUNGSOO JALAN AMA KRIS AJA LU UDAH NGERAUNG-RAUNG. NGACA, PESEK!"

"GUE UDAH NGACA DAN TERNYATA GUE EMANG GANTENG, MAU APA LO HAH?!" Jongin ikut emosi.

"GANTENG DOANG KALO NASIB NGENES BUAT APAAN! MULUNG AJA LU!"

"HEEEYYY NGACA KAU, SUMBU KOMPOR! KAYA NASIB KAU BAGUS AJA! JANGAN SULUT EMOSI AWAK YA ATAU AWAK SLEDING JEMPOL KAKI KAU!"

Nah keluar 'kan logat Medan-nya Jongin.

"SHUT THE FUCK UPPPPPPPPPP!" Chanyeol teriak murka, sampe kaca-kaca di seluruh muka bumi retak. Hiperbolis. "Lu berdua itu sama aja, ulet genjer! Sama-sama ngenes. Ga usah saling hina. Udah jomblo, ngejar orang gak dapet-dapet, kere—TERIMA NASIB AJA, KAWAAANNN!"

"Kaya elu ngga ngenes aja, Cahyono." saut Sehun, masih sensi.

"Pacaran sama Wendy di selingkuhin gara-gara lo ga punya duit padahal baru jadian tiga jam, demen sama Baekhyun tapi Baekhyunnya aja ngeliat lo kayak ngeliat cacing di indomie goreng." Jongin nyaut.

"Baru ngasih bunga ke Baekhyun aja langsung ditolak, padahal belom ngomong apa-apa.."

"…Iyalah orang dia ngasihnya kembang tujuh rupa, kembang orang mati."

"Goblog emang. Temennya siapa sih?"

"Gak tau, Hun. Ga kenal saya."

"Saya juga ga kenal."

Chanyeol senyum sambil elus-elus dada, "Cahyono mah sabar, Gusti."

"Nasib lo bertiga emang ngenes banget sih. Oh iya, minggu depan bayar kost ya. Lo pada udah nunggak tiga bulan, ga bayar ginjal lo jadi jaminan. Bye." celetuk Baekhyun yang kebetulan lewat. Terus abis ngomong gitu, tuh unyil langsung pergi dengan santainya sambil nyanyi lagu soundtracknya Orang Pinggiran.

 _Lihatlah dan bukalah mata hatimu_

 _Melihatnya lemah terluka_

 _Namun semangatnya takkan pernah pudar.._

 _Hingga Tuhan 'kan berikan.. Jalaaaan.. Nananan…_

Biji cabe bedebah :')

Terus mereka bertiga saling tatap-tatapan. Abis itu mewek berjamaah sambil pelukan.

"HUWEEEEEEEEEEEE KENAPA NASIB KITA NGENES BEGINI? BUHUHUHUHU"

Euh, Geli.

Berasa liat pisang makan pisang. Terong jilat terong.

"…Sehun?"

Sehun langsung ngelepasin pelukan dari dua temennya pas denger suara yang rada familiar di kupingnya yang kadang budeg itu. Sebenernya sih itu bukan pelukan, soalnya Sehun ngerasain tangan Jongin sama Chanyeol masuk-masuk ke kantongnya. Malingin recehan sama permennya. Sialan emang.

Sehun kaget liat Luhan udah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya sendirian.

 _Ya ampun, masa depan…_

 _TAPI DIA UDAH BERKHIANAT. HUWEEEHUWEEEHUWEEEEE_

Sehun seketika galau lagi. Ngeliat muka Luhan berasa ada yang narik-narik hatinya biar copot dari habitatnya. Ngeliat muka Luhan juga ngingetin dia sama berita kemarin di tv. Pahit.

Luhan masuk ke dalem kamar Sehun dengan senyuman canggung. "Hun—"

"Ngapain lo kesini?" tanya Sehun, dingin.

Seketika suasana berubah jadi sedingin kutub utara. Bunga-bunga dan rumput layu seketika. Jempol kakinya Jongin gemeteran saking dinginnya. Bulu keteknya Chanyeol bahkan udah pada berdiri.

Lebay, jigong kadal!

Chanyeol sama Jongin yang ngerti suasana lagi ga enak pamit keluar. Ninggalin Sehun sama Luhan berduaan di kamar.

ASEEEKKK BERDUAAN DI KAMAR.

ENAENA TIMEEEEE!

Eh engga deh. Orang lagi ngambek-ngambekan.

Penonton kecewa :(

Luhan ngehela napasnya. Ini bakal jadi masalah yang panjang dan ribet.

"Kamu udah sarapan belum?" tanya Luhan, lembut.

Sehun ngedengus sinis, "Peduli amat lo jadi **TEMEN**." Dia sengaja nekanin kata 'temen', ngebuat Luhan makin ngerasa ga enak. Sehun itu kalo marah ya gini… semua omongannya ga enak, kasar, sinis, susah dibujuknya.

"Hun…"

"Gua mau nyusul Jongin sama Chanyeol dulu. Lo di sini aja," Sehun siap-siap berdiri dan pergi tapi Luhan dengan sigap nahan tangan Sehun.

"Aku tau kamu mau ngehindar." kata Luhan, masih pake nada lembut manis-manis manjanya, "Dewasa dikit lah, Hun. Ayo kita omongin semuanya sekarang."

Sehun ngelepasin tangan Luhan dari tangannya. Dia senyum ke Luhan, senyum sinis, "Apanya yang mau diomongin? 'kan semuanya udah jelas."

"Hun, aku tuh sama Guan cuma—"

"Settingan?" Sehun ngedengus terus dia ngomong niruin Luhan pas lagi di wawancara kemarin, " _Ini bukan settingan, saya ngga suka hubungan yang dibuat untuk ngeraih popularitas atau keuntungan semata_. Nah, jadi selamet ya atas hubungan lo, Han!"

Luhan ngegeleng. Dia udah hampir mau nangis. Padahal dia yang nyakitin di sini, tapi dia yang bersikap seolah-olah Sehun yang udah nyakitin.

"Ini salah paham, Hun."

"Salah paham apanya? Seluruh makhluk di planet ini juga tau kalo lo udah pacaran sama si Otong."

"Hun, please—"

"Lo anggep selama ini gue apaan, Han? Temen? Adek?"

"Sehun—"

"Gua deket sama lo bertaun-taun dan selama itu juga gua yakin lo ngerasain perlakuan gua beda ke elo dari yang lain. Tapi kemaren gua liat lo udah gandeng cewek, dengan bangganya lo bilang cewek itu pacar lo. Lo tau gimana perasaan gua waktu itu, Han?"

"Sehun, denger—"

"Gua ancur banget, Han. Kaya ager-ager yang diremes-remes, ancur semua. Untuk yang pertama kalinya, gua kecewa sama lo. Pertama kalinya gua sayang sama orang tapi belum sempet ngemilikin orang itu gua udah dibikin ancur seancur-ancurnya."

Luhan udah bener-bener nangis sekarang. "Tolong, Hun—"

"Tapi emangnya gua siapa yang bisa ngelarang lo? Lo berhak bahagia sama pilihan lo, kok. Gak usah peduliin gua dan repot-repot ngejelasin semuanya, itu cuma buang-buang waktu lo doang. Udah, mendingan sekarang lo kel—"

"YASSALAM HUN GUA KAPAN NGOMONGNYA SIH KALO LO NYEROCOS MULU SEPANJANG KERETA MALEM?! GANTIAN KEK, BIHUN! GUA JUGA MAU NGOMONG! DENGERIN, NIH! DENGERIN!"

Habis sudah kesabaran Luhan.

Setiap manusia punya batas kesabaran masing-masing, Hun. Mampus mampus dah lu kena semprotan Luhan.

Sehun cengo. Buset, ini mah polusi udara si Luhan.

"Gue emang pacaran sama Guan. Ya, itu bukan settingan. Itu kemauan gue sendiri… gue suka dia…"

Gila.

Perih banget hatinya Sehun sekarang.

Berasa ada yang ngolesin balsem geliga di bawah matanya. Pedes, panas—mau nangis. Tapi Superman ga boleh nangis.

"Maafin gue karna ga cerita apa-apa ke elo, dan elo malah taunya lewat berita-berita di tv. Gue tau lo pasti kecewa dan marah banget sama gue sekarang, tapi sekali lagi Hun…, gue bener-bener minta maaf."

Sehun berharap banget Luhan abis itu teriak, _"HAPPY APRIL MOP, SEHUN! GUE GASUKA GUAN, GUE KAN SUKANYA CUMA SAMA ELO. JADIAN KUY MUMUMUMU"_

Tapi itu gak mungkin.

Karna sekarang itu bukan bulan April, melainkan Oktober.

Dan lagi, Luhan gak mungkin secentil itu sampe ngajakin jadian.

"Hun, ngomong napa!" Luhan guncang-guncangin pundaknya Sehun yang lagi melongo panjang itu. Luhan takut tuh anak tiba-tiba kesambet setan budeg.

"Hun—"

"Harus ngomong apalagi gua, Han? Lo berharap gua bakal doa-in hubungan lo sama Guan biar bahagia dan awet gitu? Nggak, Han. Nggak bakal. Bayangin aja, bertaun-taun gua deket sama lo tapi endingnya malah kaya gini. Lo pikir gua deketin lo itu tanpa alesan? Selama ini lo anggep kehadiran gua apa, sih? Cuma ulet keket? Heran, gue… lo itu gak peka atau ga punya hati sih?"

 _ **JLEB**_

Luhan berasa ada yang nonjok hatinya.

"…Jadi lo nyalahin gue, Hun?" tanya Luhan. Dia jadi gue-eloan sekarang. Bodoamat, dia juga kesel sama Sehun sekarang.

"IYALAH. MASA GUE NYALAHIN TUKANG PECEL DEPAN GANG."

"KOK LO JADI NYOLOTIN BANGET SIH? INI JUGA SALAH LO KALI! MAKANYA KALO SUKA SAMA ORANG BILANG! GILIRAN GUE UDAH ADA PACAR AJA LO KELABAKAN. JANGAN PLAY VICTIM DONG LO, HUN!"

Mampus.

Sekarang Sehun yang nge-jleb.

"HEH, KANCIL RAGUNAN! KALO LO TAU GUE SUKA SAMA LO, NGAPAIN LO MALAH JADIAN SAMA SI OTONG? GUA MAH BERJUANG SENDIRI-DIRIAN, SEMENTAR LO-NYA MALAH GATAU DIRI. NYERI HATI GUE, HAN. NYERIIII"

"GUE CUMA GA MAU LO PHP-IN DOANG, BIHUN! MENDING GUE SAMA YANG PASTI AJA. MAKANYA PUNYA MULUT TUH DIPAKE! DAN GUE BUKAN KANCIL RAGUNAN, DASAR LO CUMI-CUMI MARUNDA!"

"ELO TUH ULET KANGKUNG! GANJEN!"

"GUE GAK GANJEN, LOYANG NASTAR!"

Sementara tiga pasang mata yang daritadi ngintipin perdebatan rumah tangga HunHan lewat jendela mulai taruhan siapa yang bakal menang kali ini.

"Gue pegang Sehun! gue yakin si Luhan bakal mewek abis ini. Ceban nih ceban!" —Chanyeol.

Jongin nyaut, "Gue pegang Luhan. Gue yakin si Sehun kalah, karna dimana-mana pasti cewek yang bakal menang."

"Ekyus meh? Perasaan Luhan itu cowok deh, Jongin." Baekhyun nyaut pake nada males.

Jongin mangap, siap-siap debat, "Tapi Luhan kan can—"

"Cantik? Ayu tenan? Kelebihan hormon estrogen? Bisa hamil? PLS JONG PLS, INI BUKAN FF M-PREG! LUHAN ITU LAKI. LAKIIIIIII!"

"…Njir, kok jadi lo yang sewot, be?"

"Maap gue kebawa suasana."

Oke, back to HunHan!

"ELO ITU BURKET ANOA—oh oke, ini ga bakal selesai kalo kita malah saut-sautan begini," kata Sehun sambil ngusap mukanya, frustrasi.

Luhan ngedumel, "Lo yang mulai duluan, bihun."

"Sekarang gini aja deh, mau lo pacaran sama si Otong kek, Syahrini kek, Ayu ting-ting kek, Miper kek, gua gak mau peduli lagi. Gua ga mau terus ngarepin orang yang gatau diperjuangin. Thanks, Han, buat selama ini. Gua bakal move on, tenang aja."

Luhan mangap.

Ini yang dia ga mau denger dari Sehun.

Sehun nyerah terus ninggalin dia selama-lamanya. Nggak, Luhan gak sekuat itu buat ditinggalin Sehun.

"JANGAAAAAAN!" Luhan mendadak teriak.

Sehun nepuk-nepuk dadanya sambil bilang _'balik-balik… makan nasi pake garem..'_ –konon, ini adalah mantra orang betawi buat ngilangin kaget— dia kaget, cuk.

"Lo ngapa—"

"AKU JUGA SAYANG SAMA KAMU! NYADAR GAK SIH HUN, AKU NGELAKUIN INI SEMUA BUAT KAMU?"

Satu alis Sehun naik. _Buat gue? emang kalo lo pacaran sama si Otong, gue bakal dapet kesempatan langsung wisuda tanpa nyelesain skripsi gitu?_

Luhan nurunin nada omongannya, "Malem ini rencananya aku mau ngungkapin semuanya ke kamu, semua perasaan aku selama ini ke kamu. Tapi kamu udah kelanjur marah sama aku… Hun, aku pacaran sama Guan itu karna didesak sama Produserku, bukan karna keinginanku. Aku emang suka Guan, tapi suka seorang Kakak buat adeknya, nggak kaya perasaan aku ke kamu. Aku sayang kamu, dan aku juga tau kalo kamu sayang sama aku. Tapi kita ga bakal bisa ngejalin hubungan secara buka-bukaan, aku ga mau jadi perusak masa depan kamu, Hun. Maka dari itu aku setuju buat ngepacarin Guan… karna aku ngelakuin ini buat kebaikan kita."

Sehun _speechless_. Ini lebih perih dari sebelumnya, apalagi ditambah Luhan ngomongnya sambil netesin airmata gitu. Sehun tau, Luhan lagi gak boong sekarang. Luhan lagi ga berusaha ngehibur dia. Tapi, Luhan bener-bener ngutarain kejujurannya.

Sehun ngerasa jahat banget udah suudzon sama Luhan. Udah bentak-bentak dia juga tadi.

Seharusnya dia tau Luhan ga bakal ngekhianatin dia. Tapi kadang kita selalu percaya apa yang mata kita liat, bukan dengan hati.

"Kamu pikir aku bahagia sama Guan? Mulut aku emang bilang aku bahagia, tapi hati aku engga, Hun. Aku emang udah bohongin semua fans-fansku, semua orang, termasuk kamu. Tapi sekali lagi, ini buat kebaikan kita. Aku ga mau egois dengan ngarepin sebuah hubungan dari kamu. Aku ga mau ngerusak masa depan kamu.., kamu berhak dapet yang lebih baik dari aku. Kamu harus dapetin perempu—"

 _ **Grepp!**_

Sehun langsung ngebawa badan kecil Luhan ke dalem pelukannya.

"Lo pikir gue gak confess-confess ke elo itu karena gue PHP? Nggak, Lu. Gue sebenernya pengen banget ngungkapin semua perasaan gue selama ini ke elo. Kalo gue itu sayang sama lo, suka sama lo, cinta sama lo… dan pengen lo selama-lamanya ada di samping gue. Tapi semua itu kehalang sama satu alesan, dan alesan itu sama kaya yang lo utarain tadi. _**Demi kebaikan kita**_. Gue ga mau ngerusak karir lo karna hubungan tabu ini.. gue pikir, lebih baik kita kaya gini aja, saling sayang walau nggak ada status apapun. Tapi nyatanya gue gak sekuat itu. Gue ga terima pas liat berita lo pacaran sama Si Otong."

Sehun narik napas, terus lanjut ngomong serius lagi, "Percuma masa depan gue cerah kalo gue gak bisa milikin lo, Lu. Selama ini gue cuma sayang sama lo dan pengen lo jadi bagian dari masa depan gue. Apa kita ga berhak bahagia bareng-bareng?"

Luhan udah sesegukan dipelukannya Sehun. Dia kira selama ini Sehun cuma nge-PHPin dia doang, tapi kenyataannya, Sehun peduli banget sama karirnya sampe ga mau ngutarain perasaannya selama ini. Sehun ngorbanin semuanya demi dia, Sehun bener-bener berjuang buat dia. Luhan bener-bener ngerasa bersalah sama Sehun. Dia gak mau kehilangan Sehun, dia pengen bisa bareng-bareng terus sama Sehun. Luhan cuma sayang Sehun, bukan Guan.

"Aku sayang sama kamu, Hun."

Sehun senyum sambil ngusak rambut Luhan, "Gue juga, Lu. _Saaaayang_ banget sama lo. Saking sayangnya gue sampe mau bunuh diri gara-gara liat berita lo dating."

"Lebay!"

"Heh, beneran ini, kijang!"

Luhan ketawa kecil, terus ngedongak buat ngeliat muka Sehun, "Kenapa ga bilang dari dulu?"

Sehun ngusap airmata Luhan pake senyuman gantengnya. "Kenapa nunggu gue yang confess? Lo duluan 'kan bisa.."

"Dimana-mana cowok duluan yang confessing!" Luhan manyun.

"Lah, elo 'kan juga cowok, Lu?"

"…"

"…"

"…Oh iya, ya."

 _Untung lo imut, Lu._

"Tapi, Lu, gue ngerasa lo jahat banget kalo jadiin si Otong buat pacar boongan lo doang." celetuk Sehun. "Ntar kalo dia baper beneran sama lo gimana? Gue mau lo kemanain?"

"Dia emang udah baper, Hun." Luhan senyum pait.

Sehun ngedelik, "LAH TERUS GUE—"

"Dia yang baper, bukan aku. Aku 'kan bapernya cuma sama kamu doang," Luhan nyengir manis.

Sehun yang tadinya mau ngebanting meja itu ikutan nyengir. Lega banget dia, berasa nahan kentut dua jam terus akhirnya dikeluarin.

"Kak Luhan, kok lama?"

Sehun sama Luhan yang lagi pandang-pandangan sambil senyum mesra itu langsung nengok ke sumber suara. Tepatnya, di depan pintu. Di sana udah ada Guan yang berdiri dengan ekspresi siap ngambek.

"Lo ngajak dia?" Sehun nanya ketus ke Luhan.

Luhan ngangguk sambil senyum ga enak, "Dia yang maksa. Maaf, Hun."

Luhan kira, Sehun bakal ngamuk-ngamuk lagi sambil nyabut-nyabutin pohon bambu di depan. Tapi nyatanya, Sehun malah…

.

.

.

Malah…

.

.

Ngecium Luhan.

.

Di depan Guan.

Di depan Chanyeol, Jongin sama Baekhyun.

"ANJ—" Baekhyun buru-buru ngebekep mulutnya Chanyeol yang udah mau teriak kesetanan.

"…Kak Luhan?"

Empat orang itu udah melotot, kaya lagi ngeliat Naruto duel sama jurig di film Pengabdi Mantan —eh Setan— . Malah Sehun ngeciumnya sambil meluk pinggang Luhan sambil nge-smirk pula. Ganteng, sih.. tapi kurang ajar. Pacar orang main cium-cium aja—seenggaknya itu yang ada di kepalanya Guan sekarang.

Tapi ya Sehun sih bodoamat.

Luhan kan punyanya dia.

Jangankan depan si Otong, depan orang banyak pun Sehun siap ngecium Luhan kalo hal itu bakal bikin hubungannya sama Luhan bahagia.

Quotes andalannya Sehun itu, "Kalo gue ditikung, gue bakal tikung balik terus gue tabrak dari depan! Mampus, mampus dah sekalian."

Dan dia lagi nerapin quotes itu sekarang.

Sehabis ngecium Luhan yang masih melongo itu, Sehun ngusap bibir bawahnya Luhan yang memerah (sama kaya pipinya sekarang) terus dia bilang pake nada keras —biar Guan denger—

"Gue tunggu tanggal putus kalian berdua."

.

.

.

"ANJEEEENG SADIS BENER! LANJUTKAN, HUN! KUSUKA GAYAMU HUAHUAHAUAHAUA!" –Jongin.

"INI BARU SOBAT GUE HEUHEUHEU. GAS TERUS HUN, SAMPE PELAMINAN! Btw… Baek, jadian kuy?" –Chanyeol.

"JADIAN, JADIAN KUPING LO LEBAR! BAYAR KOST AJA MASIH NUNGGAK MULU LO! Tapi… pedekate aja dulu gapapa kok, hehehe." —Baekhyun -_-

"…Kak Luhan jahat.." —Guan Xiaotong.

.

.

Bagi Sehun, ngenes itu bukan sepenuhnya garis takdir. Gak bakal selamanya gelar 'ngenes' itu ngelekat di diri lo aja. Kalo lo mau ngerubah semuanya, lo pasti bakal nemuin jalan buat dapetin kebahagiaan yang lain. Mungkin Tuhan emang nutup satu pintu kebahagiaan yang lo pengenin, tapi tanpa lo sadari, Tuhan udah nyediain pintu-pintu kebahagiaan lain buat lo di waktu yang tepat nanti.

Peace love and keep woles! Salam dari Oh Sehun, masa depan Luhan.

* * *

 **.**

 **THE END  
**

 **.**

* * *

 **a/n :**

 _Hai._

 _Masih inget sama gue? WKWKWK. Udah lama ga nyapa ffn, kangen rasanya akutuh._

 _Ada yang kangen aku kah? /mata berbinar-binar bikin geli/_

 _Honestly, ff ini sebenernya udah dibuat pas kabar dating itu (ihikk) tapi baru kelar sekarang. lama ya? Hehe susah dapetin feelnya skrg._

 _Tapi, gue tetep cinta HunHan dan (semoga) bisa terus di kapal ini bareng-bareng sama kalian sampe waktu berlayarnya berhenti. Believe what you wanna believe._

 _Semoga FF ini ngehibur kalian ya.. walau ini absurd alay dan jijik banget wkwk. HHHS, gue sayang kalian semua. You're ma big family, mumumumu~_

 _See you next time!_

 _ **Tertanda : Anggara Dobby yang terus-menerus kena writerblock :(**_


End file.
